ten years later
by debnamagron
Summary: Alors que Santana tombe sous le charme d'une jeune fille, elle n'hésite pas à tuer lorsque la vie de cette fille est en danger. Les conséquence ? Elle s'en moque. Santana est prête à tout pour Brittany. OS, Brittana.


_**\- Santana Lopez, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre.**_

Voilà maintenant dix ans que cette phrase avait était prononcée. dix putains d'années enfermée dans ce trou, pour avoir sauvé la vie d'une fille. Une fille que j'aimais par dessus tout, Brittany. Je me souviens, le jour où les flics étaient venu me chercher, j'avais honte ; je voulais tellement qu'elle soit fière de moi, mais ce jour là, j'ai tout gâché.  
J'ai perdu ma copine à cause de ce bâtard, lui qui lui servait de copain à l'époque..

 **Flash-back**

 _Brittany et moi, avions passé la soirée ensemble ; l'heure tournait et il était déjà minuit, comme la gentlewoman que j'étais, je lui ai proposé de la ramener, elle avait accepté._  
 _Nous étions arrivées devant chez elle, elle avait ouvert la porte, et m'avait invitée à rentrer. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la fatigue commencé à se faire ressentir, alors que je m'apprêtais à lui dire au revoir, elle m'interpella.._

 _ **\- Saaaan ?**_

 _ **\- Hum ?**_

 _ **\- Pendant toute la soirée, j'ai eu envie de faire quelque chose. Et j'en ai encore envie.. Tu penses qu'il est trop tard pour que.. pour que je le fasse maintenant ?**_

 _ **\- Euh.. je sais pas, ça dépens de ce que tu voulais faire, enfin..**_

 _Je fus coupée par une paire de lèvres, et plus précisément SES lèvres. J'avais mis quelques secondes pour réagir et finalement répondre à son baiser. Ses lèvres étaient tellement.. tellement.. Parfaite ?. Notre baiser prit fin lorsque l'oxygène nous manquait._  
 _Elle n'osait pas me regarder, et baissa donc la tête. Gosh, qu'est-ce-qu'elle est mignonne._

 ** _\- Je pense que je devrais y aller.._**

 ** _\- Eh.. oui.._**

 _La tristesse dans sa voix me brisait le cœur, mais je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je parte. Si je restais, je n'aurais pas réussi à me contrôler. J'ai tellement envie d'elle, et à mon avis, elle aussi.. Le problème ? Son copain !_

 _Après s'être dit au revoir, la porte se referma sur moi. L'envie de pleurer m'envahis soudain. Je l'aime, mon dieu, je l'aime tellement. Alors que je descendais les marches, jetant quelques regards en arrière, je croisa un homme, pas plus vieux que moi, il devait avoir la vingtaine, complètement bourré. Je n'osais pas trop le fixer, de peur que celui-ci réagisse mal, et m'agresse. Je ne lui avais donc, portait aucune importance._  
 _Il ne me restais qu'à descendre cinq marches, quand soudain, un hurlement se fit entendre. Cette voix, elle m'était familière. J'avais donc fais marche arrière et avait monté les marches quatre par quatre. Les hurlements, il provenait.. il provenait de chez Brittany. Je n'avais pas perdu une seconde et avait ouvert la porte. Ce que j'avais alors vu m'horrifiais ; Brittany, coincée contre un des murs de son appartement, et l'homme saoul que je venais de croiser._

 _Brittany se tenait contre le mur, les bras tenu fermement pas l'homme en haut de son visage. Ce si beau visage noyé par ses larmes. L'homme essayait de lui arracher son bas, et alors que ma jolie blonde essaye de se dégager de l'emprise de ce bâtard, il lui avait mit un coup de poing. Mais comment.. comment avait-il osé ?!_  
 _Mon dieu, s'en était trop pour moi ; je me jeta alors sur lui, le faisant basculer en arrière, et m'installa à cheval sur lui. Tout en lui donnant un méchant coup de poing, suivit par une explication ;_

 _ **\- Ça, c'est pour Brittany.**_

 _et un autre._

 _ **\- Celui-là, c'est parce que t'es un gros connard.**_

 _encore un autre._

 _ **\- Une nouvelle fois, pour Brittany.**_

 _suivit d'un autre._

 _ **\- Celui-ci, c'est pour moi.**_

 _La haine me possédait à ce moment la, je ne prenais plus la peine de donner des raisons pour le tabasser. Je tapais, encore et encore.. Quand tout à coup, des bras enlacèrent ma taille, des bras que je connaissais par cœur._

 _ **\- Stop, arrête, s'il te plait.**_

 _J'avais décroché mon regard de l'homme allongé sur le sol, pour le poser sur Brittany. Son regard exprimait tellement de choses ; La peur, la honte, la tristesse.. J'étais de cette ordure afin de prendre ma Britt dans les bras. Elle avait éclaté en sanglots, j'avais alors resserré mon emprise sur elle._

 _ **\- Shht, c'est fini, mon cœur. C'est fini, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, je te le promet.**_

 _Après avoir prononcé ces mots, j'avais tourné la tête vers l'homme, qui s'était avéré être son petit ami. Je l'avais observé quelque instant, avant de me rendre compte que son torse ne bougeait plus, et que du sang sortait de sa bouche. Prise de panique, et toujours Brittany dans les bras, j'avais décidé de me lever, et sans broncher elle s'était elle aussi levée. Nous nous étions alors dirigées vers la porte, laissant derrière nous un corps jonchant le sol. Arrivées dans le hall de l'immeuble, la porte s'était ouverte subitement, et un policier avait surgit. Il nous avait expliqué que tout irait bien maintenant, que nous étions en sécurité. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que la seule chose qui l'attendait dans l'appartement, était un corps inanimé._  
 _Nous étions toujours assises dans le hall, lorsque le flic était redescendu. Brittany était toujours dans mes bras, entrain de pleurer.. J'avais essayé à plusieurs reprises de la calmer, mais en vain._  
 _Le policier s'était planté devant nous et avait lancé d'une voix froide et sèche ;_

 _ **\- Santana Lopez, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre.**_

 _BOUM, tout venait de s'écrouler autour de moi. La fille que j'aimais, et qui était en ce moment même dans mes bras avait rompu notre étreinte, et m'avait regardée droit dans les yeux, ma peine ne pu qu'augmenter._  
 _J'avais donc du m'écarter d'elle, à contre cœur, afin de me diriger vers l'homme vêtu de bleu, qui tenait dans ses mains, ce qui allait me servir de bracelets.. des menottes._

 _ **\- San.. non.. ne me laisse pas.. s'il te plait.**_

 _Voir la personne qu'on aime dans cet état ne devrait pas être permit._

 _ **\- Vous avez cinq minutes !**_ _avait hurlé le policier_

 _Je m'étais tourné vers Brittany, et avait pris ses deux mains dans les miennes._

 _ **\- Brittany, mon amour. Je ne te laisse pas, je serais loin de toi, certes, mais je ne te laisserais jamais. Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Rien n'y personne ne ferra changer ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu es et seras toujours l'amour de ma vie. Je devrais regretter ce que j'ai fais.. mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je t'ai sauvée, et c'est tout ce qui comptes. Je veux que tu prennes soin de toi, je veux que tu sois heureuse. Et je te fais la promesse que quand je serais à nouveau libre, je retournerais ciel et terre pour te retrouver, pour qu'on puisse enfin être ensemble. Je t'aime Brittany S. Pierce, depuis le tout premier jour et pour toujours.**_

 _J'avais fini mon dialogue en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, profitant de nos dernière minutes ensemble. Les cinq minutes s'étaient rapidement écoulées, et ce putain de flic n'avait pas perdu une seule seconde avant de me mettre les menottes aux poignets._

 **Fin du flash-back.**

Et depuis ce jour, rien. Je ne l'ai jamais revue. Tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle, ce sont ces souvenirs. Je serais libre dans une heure, une petite heure me sépare de la liberté. Mais.. j'ai abandonné tout espoir de la revoir un jour. Ma Britt, je l'aimais tellement..

 **1 heure plus tard.**

 **\- C'est bon, vous êtes libre, laissais moi vous conduire jusqu'à la sorti. Et surtout, j'espère ne jamais vous revoir ici, Ok ? prenez soin de vous.** me dit-il.

Waouh ! J'ai passé dix ans ici, et c'est la première fois que quelqu'un est gentil avec moi. Et bah dis donc ! Il me laissa donc, comme il me l'avait dit, à la sorti. Il ne me reste qu'à ouvrir une porte, et tout, ou presque.. redeviendra comme avant.  
Je saisit alors la poignet, et sans réfléchir plus longtemps, ouvris cette fichu porte. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas.. je me retrouva alors sur un trottoir, un trottoir que je n'avais pas vu depuis dix longues années. Ça m'a tellement manqué, ne plus entendre le bruit des voitures, ne plus sentir l'odeur des rues, ou simplement de ne pas voir des personnes extérieur a la prison.  
Mon regard se posa sur le trottoir, tandis que je commencer a avancer, ou vais-je ? je n'en sais rien. Mais après tout, je m'en fiche, je suis libre maintenant ! Je sorti alors de mes pensées lorsque je percuta une jeune femme.

 **\- B-B-Britt ?**

 **\- San.**

Elle venait de me répondre, tout en affichant un léger sourire, pour finalement se mettre à pleurer. Et je ne perdis pas de temps avant de joindre mes larmes aux siennes. Alors que nous étions toutes les deux, sur le trottoir, je me décida a la prendre dans mes bras. En la serrant de toute mes forces, tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal.  
Je n'arrive pas à y croire, elle est là, dans mes bras. Après toutes ces années, elle est toujours là.

 **\- Britt, je suis tellement désolé.. de t'avoir laissé..**

 **\- Je sais, Santana. Mais on est ensemble maintenant, pour toujours.**

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, et m'entraîna dans un baiser doux, je ne perdis pas une seconde avant de répondre à son baiser.

 **\- Tes lèvres m'on tellement manquées.**

 **5 ans plus tard.**

 **.:** Allô ?! Bon sang, Britt ! T'es ou ? **:.**

 **.:** Calme toi, Sanny. J'arrive, je suis à deux minutes **:.**

 **.:** Me calmer ? t'es marrante ! Tout le monde et la, il ne manque plus que toi ! Dépêche ! **:.**

 **.:** D'accord, c'est bon, j'arrive. A tout de suite, je t'aime **:.**

Mon dieu, elle va finir par me rendre folle. Enfin, elle m'a déjà rendu folle depuis longtemps, mais voilà quoi. Ouf, elle est enfin la. Avec peut-être quelques secondes de retard, mais elle est là.  
La cérémonie se passa plus ou moins calmement. Nos deux familles, nos ami(e)s ainsi que tout le Glee Club étaient venu pour l'occasion.

J'entrais alors dans l'église accompagnée de Quinn, et à peine cinq minutes plus tard, ma future femme entra accompagnée de la personne qui partage la vie de Quinn depuis maintenant 16 ans, Rachel Berry.  
Brittany et moi, nous tenons devant le Maire. Un silence régna avant que celui-ci ne s'adresse a moi ;

 **\- Mademoiselle Lopez, consentez-vous à prendre pour épouse Mlle Pierce, ici présente ?**

 **\- Oui, bien sur que oui !**

 **\- Bien. Mademoiselle Pierce, consentez-vous à prendre pour épouse Mlle Lopez, ici présente ?**

 **\- Oui, oui, ouuui !**

 **\- Au nom de la loi, je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage.**

Brittany sauta alors dans mes bras, et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ce moment qu'on attendait depuis tellement de temps, venait enfin d'arriver. Et c'est, sous les cris de joie de nos ami(e)s et familles que nous quittions l'église pour notre lune de miel.

\- **Je t'aime, Santana Lopez - Pierce.**  
 **  
\- Je t'aime aussi, Brittany Susan Pierce - Lopez.**


End file.
